Allow Me
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Request for LavaShipping. Mentioned TechnoShipping. Mentioned ForgivenShipping. It's Cole's birthday, but where is Kai? After being discovered, the brunet surprised his long-time boyfriend with a few surprises... c:


"Happy Birthday, Cole!" Came the onslaught of cheering praising of the ground ninja. Even though he felt like it wasn't a very big deal, it was still nice to get recognition regardless.

The dark-haired peered around for his boyfriend, eager to get something extra from the other. Oddly, the fire ninja wasn't in sight yet. Feeling a bit down, Cole ignored the giddy chattering surrounding him. This was supposed to be special, why was this happening? Shaking the most likely selfish thoughts plaguing his mind, the dark-adorned was suddenly having gifts shoved in his personal space. Taking the wrapped presents and placing them on the couch next to him so they wouldn't all spill onto the floor, the secretly pouting teenager took the closest one.

It was from Jay and Zane, which was kind of a cute couple ideal. Feeling a flash of longing, he found that it wasn't sealed together; the wrapping was just to make it look pretty. He popped off the lid and placed it back onto the couch. Inside was a rectangle box of… muffin mix. It was ironic how that whole joke came about… He thanked them as they chuckled and picked up the next one.

This one was from Lloyd and Brad, and looked important with the golden and green colors of wrapping paper and ribbon. Smiling lightly, and taking off this lid quickly, it turned out to be muffin mix as well. Placing it down with not as much enthusiasm, Cole finally picked up his boyfriend's sister's gift, and ripped open the rectangle wrapping with a bit of his rising temper. This one was a book-like stack of papers in a binder. The name on the front was "LavaShipping".

It confused the ground ninja a bit, so he brushed away the pesky wrapping still covering some of it and popped open the front of the cover. It had writings, realistic and impressive artistry, and personal inputs scrawled randomly. Nya made her way up to him and smiled widely, "So…?"

He barely wanted to tear his eyes away as he read the descriptive details of moments between him and Kai, "…What is this, exactly?"

She began to gush eagerly, "Oh, well I love how cute you two can be together and I enjoy both drawing and writing, so why not?"

Jay spoke up now, "Um… What is 'LavaShipping', exactly?"

"The relationship between Kai and Cole, of course!" Nya replied like it was obvious, then starting to giggle and blush, "And you and Zane are 'TechnoShipping'!"

Smiling a bit, the birthday boy enjoyed staring through the hard work, but couldn't read it all at once. Deciding to eventually do so, the dark-haired got up as Nya began to basically drool and have blood trickle from her nose. Thinking about 'TechnoShipping' and 'ForgivenShipping'- Lloyd and Bradley- did that to her. It was understandably awkward to enjoy her brother and his partner that much, so no complaining there.

'Where is he?' Sighed Cole in his mind, trying to keep the smile plastered on his facial structure as long as possible. It didn't work, but as he walked into the shared bunk bed room to put away the binder gift-

"There you are!" Kai chided and walked out in view in very nice clothing. With a fitted red hoodie, zipped down enough to show some starting pecks and no underneath shirt, and nicely shaped jeans. "I've been rehearsing for this."

"Eh?" Blushed the slightly younger. This was unexpected, but at least he had a reason to not pummel Kai…

Instead of answering, the spiky haired cleared his throat to clear any nerves or anything of the sort. Then background music was visible…

"Ooh it's something about-

Just something about the way he moves.

I can't figure it out,

there's something about him…"

As Cole nearly interrupted-

"Said ooh it's something about-

A kind man that want you, but don't need you,

Hey, I can't figure it out,

There's something about him~"

The darker-haired finally stopped to listen…

'Cause he walks like a boss

Talks like a boss

Manicured nails to set the pedicure off

He's fly effortlessly…~"

About to interject that he only got a manicure… a few times…

"And he moves like a boss,

Does what a boss does.

He got me thinking about getting involved,

That's the kind of boy I need, oh~

He got his own thing

That's why I love him~

Mister Independent

Won't you come and spend a little time?

He got his own thing

That's why I love him

Mister Independent

Ooh the way we shine

Mister Independent, yeah~"

Eventually the birthday boy got lost in the attributing and tweaked lyrics and smiled joyously.

"Ooh there's something about-

A kind of man that can do it for himself.

I look at him and it makes me proud,

There's something about him.

There's something oh so sexy about-

A kind of man that doesn't even need my help,

He said he got it; he got it, no doubt!

There's something about him…

'Cause he work like a boss, plays like a boss

Clothes and a shoe addiction, he about to pay them both off,

And his bills are paid on time.

He made for a boss, only a boss

Anything less? He's telling them to get lost

That's the boy that's on my mind

He got his own thing,

That's why I love him

Mister Independent

…Won't you come and spend a little time~?

He got his own thing

That's why I love him

Mister Independent

Ooh the way we shine

Mister Independent, yeah!

Mm, his favorite thing to say:

'Don't worry I got it'

Mm, and everything he got,

Best believe he bought it

Mm, he already stole my heart…~

No doubt about it

Boy, you're everything I need,

Said you're everything I need!

…Mister Independent,

That's why I love him…~"

When it was prominent the singing solo was over, the red ninja had barely any time to move since a mass nearly knocked him over happily. Kai chuckled and broke them apart a bit to se those pretty green-blue irises, "Sorry, hard to resist when you love the original."

"This is even better, though!" Grinned Cole, feeling bad for thinking such rotten things about his boyfriend awhile back.

It grew silent as they just enjoyed this, but the whole muffin thing still raged in his mind. Eventually, the two lost eye contact rattling for a way to bring that up. Then they both figured it was now or never…

"We should get m-" They tried, not realizing it was going both ways.

"Muffins?" Joked Kai, earning a slight glare in return, "Hey, hey, it was a joke."

Cole rolled his eyes slightly, "Married, Kai! Married! I want us to be together forever, you egotistical jerk."

"Yeah, sounds like it…" Sighed the taller. Then it grew quiet as the proposal fluttered invisibly throughout the air, unanswered. "So?" At the surprised face, "Are you going to say yes to it?"

"Excuse me?" Cole put his hands on his slightly feminine hipbones, "I was the one who asked first!"

"Oh yeah? Well did you get rings?" To back up his claim, the other pulled a few rings from his pocket, one highly detailed and one a more plain circled silver. "Uh, yeah, I kind of didn't save up enough… So I get the plain one, of course." There was no answer yet, but suddenly a lithe hand shot out.

They locked eyes slowly, but Cole's lips were a pure smile and nod. Breathless, the older slipped the delicate silver onto his lover's left ring finger. It was official, he grinned and made to put on the other onto his ring finger, but a pale hand stopped him. Kai blushed and allowed Cole to place the ring on and signal his end of the engagement.

"No, now it's official," murmured the dark-haired, and linked their left hands eagerly. They kissed, and the world nearly stopped it seemed. Suddenly their bodies shimmered lightly, signaling their true potentials coming into play. They laughed, but didn't allow the full power to come out, but maybe at the wedding for fun… "And also the best birthday yet, thank you Kai…"

They didn't notice the others in the doorway, grinning and silently awing at the sweet display. Nya smiled widely and whispered, "I always knew Cole would make a fabulous future brother-in-law… Now they should hurry up, though, I want an adopted nephew to spoil, already…"


End file.
